


Gut Feelings

by xfirefly9x



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was wrong. It had to be wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gut Feelings

It was wrong. It had to be wrong!

She had the worst feeling in her gut that it wasn’t, but…she couldn’t let it happen. She just couldn’t.

It would mean that the lives of more people than she could count would be lost and someone else without any experience would be called. She didn’t want to let Jack succeed. She didn’t want his grim reaper-like ways to go on like they would if it were to happen. But he would win if things went down as she expected.

She couldn’t let it happen!

And she didn’t want it to happen. Not for a very long time.

All she could do was wait and hope that her gut was wrong. All she could do was prepare for the worst in the case that it wasn’t. With any luck, if her gut were right, she would find a way to stop it.

She couldn’t let herself die.


End file.
